Long, Long Time Coming
Long, Long Time Coming (Japanese: 話せば長～い物語 A long, long story) is the tenth episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on June 6, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot Mac is ordering hamburgers. Mac is outside Dino's mansion, though he can't find the doorbell. He touches the gate, startling himself when the alarm sounds. He shouts that he came to see Dino and the gate opens. He enters the mansion to be greeted by 15 maids. Dino greets him and receives a burger from Mac. Dino eats it, saying it's delicious. When Mac takes a bite out of his, the ketchup spills over his vest. Dino has his maids bring all his Western style clothes. He tries some on, but he prefers to clean his vest. Dino asks if he dislikes his clothes. Mac says that his mother made his clothes, so he prefers wearing that. Dino reminisces about his mom for a moment. Mac says that Dino must feel lonely, but he is unable to share those feelings since he has a mom. Dino tells him that no one mentions his mom around him. Mac tells Dino that Meg was going to move far away once, but Shu didn't want her to leave, so she decided not too. Dino says that not everything cannot be obtained, so Shu was being spoiled in a way. Dino thinks everyone should always hide their feelings and thoughts, though Mac disagrees. At the hideout, Shu is mad at Nezuccho for eating his donut, angering Meg, who gives him another one. Dino claims that Shu's personallity is very different from is own. Mac tells Dino of when a building was to be built over their old baseball field. JJ are also talking about the past at DWC. Mac says that Shu does is best to find solutions to problems, and was able to find a field where they could play baseball, convincing the players to share it. At the hideout, Shu is trying to make an autograph, but Nezuccho walks over it. Shu gets mad but realizes that it looks good, so he uses Nezu as a stamp for his autographs. Dino says that he doesn't have any particular interests. He also says that Bruno doesn't like the greenhouse, although Dino does. JJ are getting burgers for BB, when they see a radio and remember how they met her. They start to dance in the street as Mac and Dino walk by. Mac talks about when his favorite hamburger stand was going to close down. Dino says that Mac has only talked about Shu and that he can't be like Shu. Mac says it doesn't matter, he still has fun with Dino. BB is looking for JJ. Mac and Dino find a flower that will wither, so they decide to take it to the greenhouse. They begin grabbing flowers that would wither to take to the greenhouse. Shu, Meg and Nezuccho are at the hideout, feeling the wind, realizing Mac won't be there today. Dino is in front of his fireplace, telling Greedo about his day with Mac. Dino asks if Greedo has friends. He responds Garion. Major Events *Dino learns of Garion Debuts Trivia *It's revealed that Meg almost moved when she was little *JJ are revealed to have met as constructors *JJ reveal they met BB at the construction while dancing *JJ and BB are revealed to have met Halca prior to the series *Greedo mentions Garion at the end of the episode. *Eyecatch: Shiron & Greedo Category:Episodes